City of Angels
by MaryHadALittleRose
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring everyones favourite vampires and their troublesome kids. WARNINGS: Spike/Angel slash. spanking of a minor as a form of perental discipline. Dont like, dont read. Dont forget to review :)


_Disclaimer: Me not own_

_AN: Thanks to my friend otkcp for all her help._

January 2012

LA, California

Wolfram & Hart

A lot had changed since they had defeated the Circle of the Black Thorn. For one thing Spike and Angel were together and for another they were now dad and papa to four boisterous boys. Asthore was the eldest of the four at 14. He'd been taken in off the streets by Angel and Spike after his parents had been killed by vampires when he was 12. At age 11 Devan was the second oldest. He and his 9 year old brother Keefe had been adopted by the couple through employees of the firm when they were 6 and 8. And then there was the baby of the bunch, McKinnley, the 5 year old had been born in a unique way. His birth mother had been turned into a vampire while she was heavily pregnant with him. Angel had been the one to stake her and when she had been turned to ashes he was surprised to see an alive and healthy baby boy left behind. Overwhelmed by memories of how his own son, Connor, had been born Angel had taken the baby home on instinct and McKinnley had been their son ever since.

The family lived in the penthouse suite of the Los Angeles branch of Wolfram & Hart where Angel was still CEO. The penthouse was a spacious three bedroom, with an amazing view of the city below. The glass had been specially designed so the vampire occupants would not be burned by the sun. There was am open plan family area with a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall which was thoroughly enjoyed by Spike and all four of the boys. The kitchen and dining room were open plan and merged together with the family room. To the left of the kitchen there was a hallway which led to the three bedrooms.

Asthore and Devan shared one of the rooms. The walls were a solid dark blue with white trimming. The floor was wooden with a rug to match the walls. There were two single beds which were divided by a four draw side by side beside cabinet which was made of wood to match the bed frames. There were two desks one of which was remarkably tidier than the other one.

The two younger boys were in a bedroom across the hall with walls that were a pale sky blue colour and a carpet that was charcoal grey. McKinnley refused to sleep on the top bunk as he was too afraid that he would fall off leaving Keefe to claim the top bunk as his own. The only down side of sleeping in the bottom bunk bed was that Keefe sometimes liked to throw his toys down at McKinnley was the 5 year old was trying to sleep.

...

Spike's day was going well. He was currently shoved up against the wall of Angel's office while his boyfriend attacked his neck with open mouthed kisses. Spike shuddered and groaned as Angel's teeth scraped against the sensitive skin above his collarbone. The blond vampire's fingers reached up and buried themselves in Angel's dark spiked up hair. Angel's hands ran down Spikes sides and he wrapped his arms around his waist. He lifted his boyfriend up and quickly cleared a space on his desk before depositing his partner on it. Spike grinned mischievously as Angel crawled up his body and took his mouth in a fiery and passionate kiss. The British vampire hummed in contentment and ran his hand under the Irish vampires shirt. He began stroking up and down Angel's side when suddenly there was a blood curdling scream from the penthouse suite. "Those boys!" Spike growled. He got to his feet and stormed from the room. His was infuriated that his sexy time with his boyfriend had been interrupted and he stormed from the room hell bent on teaching those boys a lesson.

...

Meanwhile upstairs Asthore was trying to keep McKinnley entertained by playing with building blocks. Keefe was engaged in a one person game on the PS3 his cerulean eyes narrowed in concentration. Every now of then a lock of shaggy strawberry blonde hair would fall into his eyes and he shook it away irritably.

He shouted in protest when the remote was suddenly snatched away from him by Devan. "Man you're such a loser," his older brother sneered.

"Give that back!" Keefe yelled making a grab for the game controller.

Smirking Devan held the controller high above his hand taunting his brother by snatching it out of his grasp. Eventually the younger boy managed to get a grip the remote. He tugged at it but Devan tugged back, as Devan was tugging on the remote his elbow smashed into Keefe's nose. Keefe screamed as blood poured out of his nose.

" What the bloody hell is going on here?" a furious voice yelled from the doorway.

Devan and Keefe whirled around and the older of the two stared at his irate papa very intimidated by his ferocious glare.

"Your dad and I were having a wonderful time..." the Brit began.

"T.M.I, PAPA, T.M.I," Devan yelled covering his ears.

"Quiet you," his papa snapped, "now what happened?"

Keefe immediately launched into the story of how he was playing on the PlayStation when Devan had taken the remote from him. His proceeded to tell Spike about how he had been taunting him and how they'd struggled over the remote. "Then his elbow smashed into my nose," Keefe said thickly.

"Devan go to your room," Spike ordered. Devan swallowed but did as he was told not wanting to make his papa even more angry. Spike watched Devan go and quickly turned to Keefe to make sure he was still alright. Seeing that his nose was no longer bleeding Spike asked Asthore to help him get cleaned up while he dealt with Devan.

Spike strode over to the cupboard where the 'punishment slipper' was kept and when he had retrieved it he went to Devan and Asthore's room. He found the 11 year old sitting on his bed. Spike sat down beside him and patted his knee. Devan sighed inwardly knowing what was coming.

When he was situated over Spike's knee the vampire pulled down his ripped blue jeans and green boxers. He picked up the slipper and landed a hard smack on Devan's bare bottom. Devan gritted his teeth to keep from making any sound. Ten more hard smacks followed the first and the end result was that Devan's backside and thighs were now a shiny red colour.

Spike allowed Devan to get off his knees and pull his boxers and jeans back up. He levelled a stern look at his son.

"You know why I did that don't you?"

Devan nodded.

"Good now go and apologise to your brother," as Devan turned to go Spike called after him; "and you'll be doing Keefe's chores for a week."

END

_AN: The moral of the story is never interrupt Spike's sexy time with his sexy hunk of a night thing. I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review. _


End file.
